


One look meant just for you

by screamingiminlovewithyou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: someone stop me from doing these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingiminlovewithyou/pseuds/screamingiminlovewithyou
Summary: And for once,they let go of their fearsand their ghosts.(or the one where mj and peter stop hesitating and just take the fall)





	One look meant just for you

**Author's Note:**

> . . . so i'm back i guess? 
> 
> hope y'all enjoy this

 

They were in the first day of their school trip to Europe. Venice, to be exact. A really romantic city and Peter couldn’t stop himself from smiling every time he saw a couple being all lovey dovey. He’s always been the mushy type as Ned puts it. But he doesn’t really feel like that. He just likes seeing people happy. It makes him feel good.

That’s why every time he sees his best friend with Betty he can’t help but feel pride and pure happiness because he knows that’s what Ned deserves. And everyone, really. He knows he deserves it too. Mr. Stark told him often, he deserved that chance to have that someone that would be with him just like Pepper.

 

Luckily, Peter had just the perfect person he wanted to spend a long time with, his other friend. Michelle, or well, MJ. During the trip around Venice he couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she is. Not that he’s never noticed it before… but the wonder in her eyes and that glimmer she has every time she sees art or a beautiful building that was worth drawing. Maybe he was falling in love with her and he had to curse Ned for being right in the first place.

 

He saw her with the pigeons and he just laughed at her when they attacked her, and she caught his eye and made a slicing motion on her neck as to say that he was dead if he kept laughing, and a few days later, he was brave enough to bring it up and it became their inside joke.

 

During their trip around Prague, she got closer to him, during car rides or for when they needed to pair up, it was always him and her. They made small talk and it was the nicest, or so to speak. Their hostel’s room were in front of each other so they snuck out and went to the roof at midnight to talk and slowly drift off until they called it a night and went to sleep.

 

It was changing, and he wasn’t scared. He’s usually scared of things not being the way they are but this is the only time he likes the world shifting. He feels happy for once and he doesn’t seem to care about his infamous Parker luck for once.

 

When they were walking across the bridge at night, he felt it in the silence, the time was perfect. He was gonna tell her how he felt, the trip was almost coming to an end and he didn’t want to waste any more time.

_“MJ I-"_

he started, nervous as always.

_“am Spider-Man?”_

she squinted at him and he almost died right then and there

_“how do you know?”_

_“it’s obvious, dork”_

she laughed and took his hand to lead him to the carnival to where the rest of this classmates were at.

 

The last night in Prague, they went to a theater, they saw a play and MJ wouldn’t stop talking to him about it, he was so happy to see her all passionate about it and what it meant to her. Just like how she got whenever she spoke about her books and poetry and paintings, and well… anything really.

 

By the time the play ended, the stood behind admiring the view from the stage, she told him she used to dance ballet and she started to twirl and he clapped and she laughed, grabbing his hand and dancing under the dim lights.

 

_“You look pretty”_

_“therefore I have value?”_

He stuttered once again and she told him she was messing with him.

_“You look pretty, too.”_

And that’s when he realized, he was deeply in love with her.

 

(and if MJ knew she had to take the fall and hope for him to catch her, that’s none of your business)

 

In London, the last city of their trip it all goes downhill. One night they were dancing and brushing shoulders and smiling at each other and the next Peter is fighting for his life and the city is coming down in ruins.

 

All she remembers is sightseeing and then Peter- no, Spider-Man getting thrown against a building and it doesn’t look pretty. She tries to protect herself and her friends and ends up teaming up with Stark’s bodyguard to go into hiding while Spider-Man fights the fire monster.

 

After the fight is over and they’re back in a quinjet as Happy called it, taking care of Peter, she lashes out at him

_“You can’t do that you stupid dweeb, you’re putting yourself in danger”_

_“I have to MJ, this is why I wanted to be Spider-Man. I have to help the little guy”_

_“And get yourself killed in the process? I-”_ she gulped

_“I can’t do this”_

She walked out.

She walked out on him

and she hates herself

and he felt his world crumble.

Days later, they’re back home and they haven’t talked at all, let alone see each other with Ned or just them. She knows Peter is okay and that he’s been staying with Stark. But she has been thinking a lot, she understand why he fights the wars and why he loses his mind over them, but she’s scared. For him and for what it means for them (if she finally decides to be with him like her heart is screaming at her to do)

 

She’s walking around the park and sits under a tree to people watch and she remembers that magical trip around Europe with him, how they shared their first kiss on a sidewalk and how she told him she knew his secret, enjoying the look on his face that she would later sketch in her crisis journal.

 

She misses him

And she’s going crazy

 

So she decides to make her way to his apartment and show him she doesn’t care at all and that she only wants him. All of him, darkness and all. But as she walks a blur of red and black stops her, he’s there and next thing she knows he’s grabbing her by the waist and lifting her up on the sky swinging her around the city until they’re in his rooftop.

 

 _“we need to talk, I can’t keep going like this Em. Please”_ he begs

 

And she doesn’t want to do more than take his mask out and kiss him

So that’s what she does ‘cause she’s MJ and she doesn’t care.

 

In the end, they come back to how they started, museum dates, rooftop dates, MJ clutching her heart and knocking out any avenger that crosses her way on finding Peter’s room in the medbay just to stay with him until he comes around, going on double dates with Ned and Betty. And their favorite thing that was his first but now shares with MJ, swinging around New York until ungodly hours.

 

Yes, it’s just them trying to make it out alive

 

And they’re doing just right

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can find me on twitter as @redputationn
> 
> feedback is always appreciated!!!!!!


End file.
